Dreaming
by Demon Vampire180
Summary: Ichigo's having a startling, reoccurring dream that's leaving his sex drive in over drive. What's he going to do about it? Yaoi Renji/Ichigo. Complete.


**WARNINGS:** **_Contains DIAPER CONTENT and some rough bullying, cross-dressing and what some might consider rape._**

**General Plot:**_** Ichigo is having what one might call nightmares. Only this one is reoccurring and it seems so real. What's he going to do when the person he's having such horrible dreams about is his boyfriend?**_

**Words:**_** 3390**_

_**Dreaming**_

Ichigo pulled the diaper up around his waist, pulling the straps until it fit snuggly around him. He then reached out to grab the skirt next to him. Hesitantly Ichigo grabbed it. He was shaking slightly. Before he could even lean over to pull it on he had to take a long, deep breath to steady himself. Closing his eyes he pulled first one leg through the opening and then the next. In one fluid movement he pulled it up around his waist and fastened it. He then smoothed it out, shaking with each and every movement he made. Even as he was finishing, in the back of his mind he knew this was wrong. Oh so very wrong. Yet he found himself unable to stop. Glancing once in the mirror, he opened his window and jumped, landing softly below. Tonight was going to change everything.

_Many hours later...._

Renji pushed Ichigo roughly against the wall and glared at him, his eyes scanning the site before him. All of his senses were assaulted by it and it made him sick. "Yer disgusting, Ichigo. Look at yerself. Yer filthy." Ichigo said nothing. Instead he hung his head, making sure to cover his eyes with his hair.

Renji drew closer and as he did he reached out and began to slip his hand under the skirt. Ichigo tried to move away but found he couldn't. "Ichigo, do you enjoy this kind of thing? Do you _enjoy_ moving around in yer own filth?" Renji's hand reached the diaper and slowly he moved around the front until he found what he was searching for; a lump. From there he took it in his hand and gripped it tight. Ichigo squeaked and bit his lip tightly to keep from making any more noise. Renji smirked slightly and began to rub it roughly, squeezing urine out of the used diaper as he did so. "This is disgusting Ichigo. You wet yourself like a fucking baby. Do you need to go pee again, huh? Do ya?" Ichigo shook his head and tried to squirm away again. Renji gripped him tighter and he stopped squirming. Now he frowned and furrowed his brows. "No? What do you mean _no_? Go. Right now. You're a baby so pissing your pants shouldn't be a problem, now should it?" Once again Ichigo shook his head. This made Renji growl slightly from the back of his throat. He then brought his free hand up and slapped him hard across the face. "Do _not_ say no to me your filthy piece of shit. Now do it or I'll fucking punch you in your fucking gut."

Ichigo whimpered slightly be decided it would be best to do as he was told. He didn't want to get hit again. And he did really have to go. With Renji holding onto him so tightly it was making him have to go even more. As he thought that, his knees slowly buckled under him. When he was _situated, _he took a deep breath and let his body relax. Suddenly there was a warm stream of coming from him, filling the already wet diaper. When it nearly stopped, something he hadn't anticipated happened. His body let out a small fart and then the soaking diaper was filling with a wet, gooey, mess. Every part of him shook now, and tears swelled in his eyes, threatening to roll down his cheeks. _I can't cry. I'm such a big fucking baby already... I can't cry._ It didn't stop for almost a minute and when it finally did, another stream of pee started, this one lasting only about ten seconds. Finally it stopped. But he couldn't stop shaking.

Renji was staring at him with a scrutinizing look. "Not only did you piss yerself but you took a fucking shit, too?" Renji scowled, pulling his hand away. It was dripping wet and yellow in color. "You peed so fucking much you're dripping. God yet so gross."

"You're the one who told me to do it." Ichigo whispered, whimpering. This earned him another hard slap across the face. A tear slid down his cheek now as he brought his hand to his face, cradling it.

"Don't talk back to me. In fact, don't say anything at all. Now," he gripped Ichigo's shoulder, "sit down and stay quiet." He shoved Ichigo to the floor and heard the satisfying squish of the diaper and of the content being squished around inside it. "Stay there. If you've so much as moved an inch from that spot when I've gotten back you'll regret it." Before leaving his stepped on Ichigo's crotch, putting as much weight as he could on it without hurting him too much. Pressing down on it hard once he left the room, leaving Ichigo to himself.

As soon as Renji was out of the room, Ichigo curled up into a ball and laid down on the floor, hugging himself tightly. A steady stream of tears came down his face now and they wouldn't stop. Snot ran down his nose and the only noise he could hear was that of himself sniffing over and over again. After awhile, Ichigo didn't even know how much later, a door clicked open and a small sliver of light from a hallway streamed in. The air smelled sweet. Like shampoo; like someone had showered. The sliver of light disappeared quickly and once again Ichigo was left in a shadowed darkness.

"I thought I told you not to move." The familiar voice growled at him. A foot kicked him in the butt and then smoothed out the feces inside the diaper all over his bottom. "And ya got yourself a nice family out there. They wondered who the hell I was and all I had to do was tell them I was a friend of yours and they offered me a shower and food. How kind of them. I wonder what they'd do, though, if they found out about yer little secret up here. Hmmm? Do you think they'd still love you?" Ichigo didn't reply. He curled tighter, wrinkling his nose as the smell of stale urine came into contact with it. "Answer me!" A foot smashed into his ribs, sending him flying hard against the wall and making him come out of his safety shell.

"I don't know." He whimpered, finally staring Renji in the face, his own face the mirror image of a small child who was being scolded.

"No. They'd hate you. They'd call you disgusting and would disown you. Just like you'd deserve. But let's get a move on here. They'll start wondering why your friend is here if you're not." Renji crouched down and yanked Ichigo around in a half circle so that he faced him. Then he started to rip the buttons of Ichigo's shirt open. When he was finished with that he yanked it off and then began working on the skirt. When he'd gotten it undone he ripped that off as well and then discarded both articles of clothing behind him. Last but not least he came to the diaper. This was the only thing he carefully undid, pulling at it in an agonizingly slow manner. It was like he was trying to torture him.

Once it was undone, he pulled it out from under Ichigo but didn't throw it behind him liked he'd done the other things. No. Now he held it up in front of Ichigo's face, making sure to get it so close it was less than a centimeter from his nose; if he moved even a little he would get covered in his own mess. "You see this?" Ichigo nodded. "Good. I don't put up well with this kind of thing." Renji took away from Ichigo's face and placed it a foot or two away from him. "I'm not done with you. Here." He pulled something out from behind him and threw it at the whimpering figure. "Lick this. Get it completely wet, top to bottom. If there's even a single spot left that ain't wet I'm gonna make you eat shit. Literally. You understand me?" Again Ichigo nodded, becoming more and more terrified. Slowly he sat up and took the thing in his hand. He noticed it was kind of plasticy, but heavier. There was a weight to it. Running his hand down it he felt that the edges were rough and the tip and bottom were smooth. The top and bottom stuck out more than the middle section. It took a moment to register but finally Ichigo figured out what he had been handed. It was a dildo. And not a small one either. If one had to compare it felt almost as long as horses.

Renji was staring down at him as he examined it. His look was becoming impatient. After only a minute he hissed, "Do it, now! Or do you _want_ to eat your own shit huh?"

"I thought you said it was only if I didn't wet it completely." Ichigo whimpered, sitting up straighter.

"Are you talking back to me?" Renji hissed again, clenching his fist in a menacing way. "Cause there are so many things I could do to you. I'm taking fucking mercy on your ass. I'm going to make you do it if you don't start licking it now and you'll lick up every last piece there is." The threat had become worse. Much worse.

That was all it took for Ichigo to take it and place it in his mouth, making sure to take as much of it in as he could. He bobbed his head up and down making sure to get it as wet as possible. Finding he couldn't reach the bottom without taking it out of his mouth he did so and began to lick up and down the sides and at the balls at the very bottom.

Renji watched him do this for about five minutes or so before he finally said, "Enough!"

Ichigo took it out of his mouth and stared at Renji, wondering what was going to happen next, even if he had a vague idea about it. There wasn't much that could make this any worse.

"You know what to do with that now so do it. It has to go all the way in and if you won't do it yerself I'll do it for you."

At this Ichigo wanted to let out a squeak but kept himself from doing so. He didn't want to get any more hurt than he already way. Slowly he moved onto his knees, feeling all of his feces still covering his exposed bottom and crotch. He placed the dildo between his legs and slowly descended upon it, his eyes flying wide open as he pushed himself further and further down on it. His muscles contracted, tightening his body more. But he kept going, knowing what would happen to him if he didn't. After ten, agonizing, seconds, he'd gone as far as he could go. Yet there was still at least two inches left. Unluckily for him Renji noticed. The pair of firm hands gripped his shoulder tightly once again and then forced him further and further down until the only thing left to see was the bast of it. Ichigo screamed and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to steady himself.

When he had screamed Renji had slapped him across the face, again, and then gripped him tightly by the hair. "Scream like that again and you might not see tomorrow, ya hear?" Panting, Ichigo nodded. "Good. Now move." Slowly Ichigo began to move his hips up and down, forcing the dildo through his tight muscle rings. Until now, Ichigo had never been with a man. He'd never done it up the ass before and doing this now was going to make him never want to do it. (Even though he did have a boyfriend.) As time went on his breaths became more erratic and separated. Finally he came, covering the floor, himself, and Renji's shoes with his cum.

When Renji noticed the mess on his shoes he ordered, "Lick it off. All of it. And do it quickly. I don't need these shoes to stain." Without any resistance now, having gone into slight unconsciousness due to the sheer size of the piece of plastic, Ichigo crawled on his hands and knees over to Renji and licked every last drop off.

When he'd finished, Renji kicked him in the chin sending him backwards. He then leaned down and picked up the messy diaper and brought it over to Ichigo. Then he picked him up by the legs and slipped it under him before dropping his legs. He then took the front and folded it back over his stomach before taping it closed, tighter than it had before. As soon as he'd finished, he kicked Ichigo one final time before leaving the room, leaving the dildo and all other evidence behind. Quickly he left the house, stopping only to answer one question Isshin asked. "I don't think I'm going to see him tonight. I'll stop by again soon. Very soon." With that, and a smile that screamed evil on his face, he left the house, leaving Ichigo alone and in pain.

* * *

Ichigo woke with a start, every part of him sweating, and every muscle was shaking. He looked into the sleeping face of Renji and snuggled closer. He took a deep breath and held himself close to the soft beating of Renji's heart. It soothed him a little, though not enough to get the more than disturbing images out of his head.

He felt Renji wake a moment later, groggy. In a sleep filled voice the redhead asked him, "Ichigo, what's up? Why are you crying?"

"Crying?" Ichigo whispered, unaware that his eyes were soaked with tears. "What do you mean?" Even if he'd wanted to, there was no way Ichigo could ever admit to Renji what he had just dreamed about. It was too horrible. And just too real.

"My stomach didn't get wet on it's own." Ichigo was pushed gently away as Renji tried to prop himself up on his elbows. "Your eyes are red and they're soaking wet." Gently Renji reached out and used his thumb to wipe away the tears. "I've never seen you cry and then all of a sudden you're like this."

Ichigo pulled himself up to lean against the headboard. Wiping his eyes he managed to choke out, not realizing that his voice had cracked, "It was just a really, really, REALLY, bad dream."

Moving closer and wrapping an arm around Ichigo's waist, which he noticed was shaking, he asked, "Are you going to elaborate or am I going to have to interpret?"

"You're going to have to guess. I don't _ever_ want to think about that dream again. Ever."

"That bad huh?" With one hand Renji pulled Ichigo down into a soft kiss. But Ichigo didn't want to stop. He opened his mouth and pushed his tongue into Renji's mouth, taking the man by surprise. But, to Ichigo, Renji didn't seem to mind all that much. With their lips still connected Ichigo pushed Renji onto his back and then rolled on top of him, straddling his hips. His hands began to knead Renji's chest and Renji groaned. "Aggressive tonight?" He muttered, reaching to take a wad of Ichigo's hair in his hands.

"Sorry." Ichigo replied, breathless.

"Don't be. You just seem... Not you tonight." Renji groaned again when Ichigo suddenly took one of his stiff nipples in his mouth and began to gently suck on it. His tongue would swirl around it and his teeth would graze it and it was sending Renji into an odd, unfamiliar, frenzy. Ichigo's unusual aggressiveness didn't stop there either. His warm hands slowly made their way, still kneading, down Renji's chest until they stopped right where Ichigo was sitting. The orange haired boy moved backwards immediately before continuing his path downwards. The warmth on Renji's nipples disappeared when Ichigo's head suddenly dropped lower, his tongue leading down the same trail his hands had. His mouth finally stopped, right above the hardened cock.

Renji cocked a surprised eyebrow, staring down at his boyfriend who was staring intently down at his erection, an almost mad glint in his eye. He was tempted to ask what he was doing but could because his breath became caught in his throat when his said erection was engulfed by warmth. The familiar tongue played with it, teasing it. It went from top to bottom and back again with complete perfection.

Renji was groaning and Ichigo heard himself also moaning as he tried to take Renji deeper and deeper into his throat. After a few minutes of this Ichigo found he could take it no longer. Sucking hard a few more times Ichigo pulled away and whimpered quietly, "Renji, I want you inside of me. I need you inside of me. Please Renji. Just do it." Ichigo rolled off to him and onto his back, waiting as patiently as he could for Renji to reposition himself.

"Don't you want any-"

"No!" Ichigo cried, interrupting. "Just put it in me now!"

Renji shrugged and placed himself in front of Ichigo, took a single deep breath and then plunged himself in as far as he could go. A heat exploded around him; one that said Ichigo had been long ready for him. As soon as he'd sheathed himself inside he pulled out again and plunged in once again with more force than he'd ever used before. It was amazing. It only took a few minutes for them to begin panting heavily. Ichigo had taken the liberty of gripping Renji's forearms with every ounce of strength he had. His head was thrown back, and hairs were strewn all over the pillow. Renji had taken Ichigo's legs and had brought them up to get better access. His hair was even more messy than Ichigo's; it had fallen out due to the rough, jerky movements.

It didn't take long for Ichigo to scream, "Renji. Renji. Renji I'm coming!" He came, squirting his mess everywhere. Most of it hit Renji in the chest which made Renji feel his insides clench. A few hard thrusts later and he came, spilling inside Ichigo. When both had finished, Renji collapsed on top of the younger boy and sighed.

"Sorry. Came inside."

Ichigo chuckled and began carding through the soft red hair that seemed all too familiar. In that good kind of way of course. "It's fine but pull out already unless you want to go at it again."

Renji snorted in reply. "No thanks. But will you tell me about your dream now? I've never seen you so aggressive before."

"Not now. Maybe in the morning. Right now it's time to sleep." He pulled Renji's chin up and kissed him lightly on the lips before wrapping his arms around the man's neck and pulling him close.

"Sure Ichigo. Tomorrow." Their eyes fluttered shut and in an instant, both of them were sound asleep again, their breathing even and smiles spread across both of their faces.....

* * *

_The room felt dark and Ichigo could see nothing. There was something soft between his legs and every time he moved it crinkled loudly, resounding off the walls of the small space. He could feel his legs touching but he wasn't wearing pants. There was a piece of cloth covering him, though; a skirt he realized after a few moments. His shirt was open partially at the top but it felt different. His chest felt heavier and it felt like he was wearing more material than normal. It felt like straps were holding something up. But he didn't pay all that much attention to it. All he could think about right now was that he really, really needed to pee._

_Suddenly light flooded into the room and a gruff voice murmured, "Welcome back, Ichigo. Ready for more?"_

* * *

_**das Ende.....**_

_**Order ist it?**_


End file.
